ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
KAMIKAZE ELITE Pure Championship
The KAMIKAZE ELITE Pure Championship is a professional wrestling world heavyweight championship owned by the KAMIKAZE Puroresu promotion where it is currently the highest tier championship. "ELITE" is the title of KAMIKAZE's sanctioning body, ELITE Promotions. The title was introduced on February 23, 2008, in the main event at the Crowning Glory event. Throughout the history of the championship, wrestlers have been forced to relinquish the title due to an inability to participate in title defences. When a wrestler has been injured or unable to compete for other reasons, the championship has been vacated and tournaments or other special events have been held to determine the new champion. Overall, there have been 18 reigns shared among 7 wrestlers. Title changes happen at KAMIKAZE promoted events. The inaugural champion was Ryu Suzuki who defeated Joshimitzu Sasuke at Crowning Glory in February 2008. Suzuki also holds the record for most reigns, 5, and at 312 days his first reign is the longest in the title's history. Combined Suzuki has held the championship for 1,325 days. Hayato Saito's second reign holds the record for shortest reign at 28 days. With 4 successful defenses, Masaru Sato's third reign had the most during a single reign. Ryu Suzuki successfully defended the title 11 times, the most of any champion. With zero, Masaru Sato's first and second reigns, Hayato Saito's second reign and Kiyoshi Tanaka's only reign are all tied for least successful defenses. Naoki Fujiwara is the current champion in his first reign, after defeating Masaru Sato on March 19th, 2017, at KAMIKAZE's International Assembly IV event to win the title. The championship is contested under a specific set of rules and can only be challenged for under an honour system whereby, to become the next contender, the challenger must first nominate and defeat one other opponent deemed worthy of an opportunity at the championship. Pure championship rules Matches for the KAMIKAZE ELITE Pure Championship are conducted under "ELITE Pure Wrestling Rules". These rules are: # Matches are contested with a 45 minute time limit, with the option for 15 minutes of additional sudden death time to determine a winner. # Victory can occur via pinfall or submission only, however, the title will change hands on a count out or a disqualification. # Competitors have a 15 count to answer should they leave the ring and go to the floor. # Five (5) rope breaks are permitted per competitor per match during regular time. No rope breaks are permitted during sudden death, and unused breaks are not carried forward from regular time. # No closed fist strikes are permitted. First use of a closed fist will be a warning, second will be a rope break penalty, third will be a disqualification - if no rope breaks are available for the penalty then a second warning will result in disqualification. # Any physical interference from outside will result in an immediate disqualification. # Competitors must shake hands before and/or after every match at the discretion of the official. Title history }+ | | | |align="left"| |} Combined reigns As of , .